Gumball's Adventures Series
Here is Gumball's Adventures of Disney and Non/Disney Charecters *Gumball Watterson *Darwin *Anais *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Tobias *Penny *Carrie *Banana Joe *Tina the T-Rex *Molly *Alan *Rocky *Mr. Small *Juke *Carmen *Masami *Anton *Leslie *Ocho *Bobert *Teri *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan & Mary *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Margaret *Dudley Puppy *Keswick *Kitty Katswell *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Fionna *Cake *Prince Gumball *Gil Nexdor *Ash *Misty *Brock *Pikachu *Fluttershy *Niko *Squidward Tentacles *Marshall Lee the Vampire King *Eugine Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Trixie Tang Movies: *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Gumball and Solo: A Star Wars Story *Gumball and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Gumball's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Gumball's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon *Gumball's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Gumball and Tarzan *Gumball Meets Oliver and Company *Gumball's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) *Gumball's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Gumball's Adventures of The Lion King *Gumball meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Gumball's Adventures of Mystery Men (1999) *Gumball's Adventures of Mulan *Gumball's Adventures of Mulan 2 *Gumball's Adventures of Monsters Inc. *Gumball's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton Version) *Gumball Enters Tron *Gumball's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Gumball's Adventures of The Lion King 11/2 *Gumball and the Super Mario Bros. Movie *Gumball's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Gumball's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Gumball's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Gumball's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Gumball's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Gumball's Adventures of Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World *Gumball Meets The Three Stooges *Gumball Meets The Iron Giant *Gumball Meets Rango *Gumball meets Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves *Gumball's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Gumball's Adventures of Toy Story *Gumball's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Gumball's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Gumball's Adventures of A Bug's Life *Gumball's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Gumball's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Gumball's Adventures of Finding Nemo *Gumball's Adventures of Transformers *Gumball's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Gumball's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Gumball's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Gumball's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction *Gumball's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight *Gumball Goes To Madagascar *Gumball Goes To Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Gumball Goes To Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Gumball's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *Gumball's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *Gumball's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *Gumball's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Gumball's Adventures of Tron: Legacy *Gumball's Adventures of Men in Black *Gumball's Adventures of Men in Black II *Gumball's Adventures of Men in Black III *Gumball Meets The Avengers *Gumball's Adventures of Jurassic Park *Gumball and The Lost World Jurassic Park *Gumball's Adventures of Jurassic Park 3 *Gumball's Adventures of Dinosaur *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Gumball's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 *Gumball's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3 *Gumball's Adventures of Jurassic World *Gumball's Adventures of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to a Big Water *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *Gumball's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave Category:Adventure Series Category:SuperWhyMovies